eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac's Relationships
<Isaac Shepard Family Gwen Tenalds When they were ten, Isaac and Gwen shared a love/hate relationship, which shown they are constantly fighting and arguing with each other. Though in their teenage year now, Gwen and Isaac deeply care about each other. When Isaac went in to the storm with only his SIG suit to bring Gwen out of a storm on Aegis 7. He even rushed her to the surgical pod before the creature incubating in her could kill her just to get out. It is revealed that they are each other's favorite cousin. Crew of the Falcon Kori And'rz Superheros.png|Artwork done by JessDeaton on deviantart Superheros 2.png It was a rather... mixed situation when they first met. At first, she was hostile to him, but made him more confused when she kissed him. She started to develop feelings for him after he helped her. She realized she was in love with him, because he told her he was not afraid of her and would stop her if she ever went out of control. Kori doesn’t mind allowing Isaac to gaze on her naked body, even though he gets embarrassed and worries she might kill him forgetting her modesty is out the window. Following after they form the crew and him defeating Rizer T'ntz, Kori falls madly in love with Isaac, and attempts to keep him away from the other girls who might have affections for him. She loves him very much, and is willing to do anything with and for him. In response, Isaac will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. The two make a pretty powerful team in combat. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its climax. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Isaac because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious. Jeff Carter He and Isaac have a big brother/little brother relationship. Kala At first the two were at odds with one another. Well, mostly Kala because she wanted to kill Isaac for humiliating her twice in battle when they were enemies. Ragit Chunk Vax Rei Vivian Lia DRU Natasha Xanders Attea Misty Vascuez Back on Earth, Misty was one of the main bullies that picked on Isaac due to him being what she saw as weak and for his parent's theories on the Creators. This was a main cause of his dislike for woman due to Misty's bullying making other girls dislike him as well. This was also the cause of him skipping school to get away from her and Ken who followed her example of bullying him. Despite that, he's unaware that deep down, Misty deeply loves him, but he sees is someone he wants to avoid whenever he sees her. When the two meet on the Ishimura, he saves her from two Slashers after he is separated from the rest of his friends from the Falcon. He is surprised to see her on the ship, but chooses to ignore her comments on him acting like a tough guy despite how he was on Earth. After she joins the crew, Isaac has a hard time wanting to be around her at first, but slowly sees her a as friend, but their past leaves him unable to see being beyond friends despite her attempted advances. However, on a makeshift date with one another (encouraged by Kori to break him out of his phobia of Earth Girls), Isaac's grudge on the past begins to let go, as the two seem to enjoy one another's company. By the end of the date, the two decide to put the past behind them, and Misty asks him out on another date next time. Estre Category:Relationships